A Sunset To Remember
by The Only Mrs Malfoy
Summary: Sunsets are always the perfect background for gushy romances... [SoraKairi].


**A Sunset To Remember**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**Chapter Rating: PG-13 (just in case)**

**A/N: This is just a little one-shot based on a chain letter I received a while back. It's pretty fluffy so if you're not into that stuff… might I suggest another story?**

It was a day like any other on Destiny Islands. The palm tree leaves swayed slightly in the wind, sand blew gently across the beach, forming new dunes, and the tides approached the shore softly, wetting the feet of Sora and Kairi. The two were sitting side by side, discussing the great adventure they'd just had, and entertained the possibility of another one falling into their laps.

"I never thought I'd have what it takes to be a warrior." Sora mused in a faraway voice.

"There's a lot of things I never thought you'd be, but you just surprised us all." Kairi replied, watching her companion thoughtfully.

"You know… when I found out your heart was stolen from you…" Sora's cheeks were tinted with red, but he paid no attention to the heat rising up his face. "… I nearly went crazy."

Kairi matched her spiky-haired best friend with a blush of her own, and remembered something Riku had mentioned to her not long after the great Keyblade Battle. Looking up at him meekly, she prepared to ask him the question that had been plaguing her mind ever since Riku's little tidbit of information.

"Sora… Riku told me something interesting a few days ago…" she began slowly. Sora's azure eyes lit up with curiosity.

"And what would that be?" he arched an eyebrow at her.

"He said that you two… you two had a race. A race to find a paopu fruit."

"Well, we might have done that…"

"He told me that… that whoever got the fruit first would be able to share it with me." the redheaded girl's face resembled the ripest of tomatoes, but she pressed on. Sora's expression remained neutral; Kairi hated how both boys were skilled at hiding their emotions. Feeling awkward because of the uncomfortable silence that settled between them, she cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Is it true?"

"It could've been." Sora flashed her a grin and gave her a light push, sending her falling into the shallow tides.

"Not fair!" Kairi yelled between bouts of laughter. Sora couldn't help but let his gaze wander over the wondrous girl before him. Her cherry-red tendrils hung in limp, wet curls around her angelic face; the face of a Princess of Heart. Her indigo eyes were clouded with purity and lovingness, and her creamy peach skin was practically calling out to him, begging him for his touch. Sora, lost in his fascination for his best friend, didn't notice any of his surroundings until Kairi herself dumped a mass of ice cold water on him, flattening the stubborn brown spikes on his head and literally making him jump several feet in the air.

The two continued playing around in the ocean water, never ceasing to laugh and cherish the good times that were yet to come. It wasn't until Sora fell into a straddled position on top of Kairi did things seem to slow down. Both were taking deep, shallow breaths from having been running around so much, but what neither of them would like to admit was that the position was indeed a bit strange and responsible for the shallow breathing.

Both Sora and Kairi were flushed, but neither made any efforts of moving. They just seemed to sit there, admiring one another's perfections and flaws. If one would look at them now, they'd assume without a doubt that they were lovers, basking in the setting sun's dim light.

It was Kairi that broke the ice.

"Sora… do you… do you like me?" she asked nervously, trying to fight down the erotic feelings rising within her. She was hoping for one simple answer at that moment.

She didn't get it.

Sora gave her a thoughtful glance for what seemed like eternity; not really frowning but not smiling either. He suddenly started to get off of her, leaving her slightly disappointed.

"No." he said flatly.

Kairi was blown away by his answer. Everyone on the Island presumed that the two friends had developed more-than-mutual feelings for each other. Kairi knew _she_ had, but the hope of Sora loving her was starting to reduce.

"D-do you think I'm p-pretty?" she said, on the verge of tears. Sora refused to look her in the eye.

"No."

One tear escaped.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" she already knew the answer to this question, but for her, it appeared as a small flicker of hope. Was this all a joke Sora was playing on her? How could anyone reject another so harshly?

"No." came the definite reply. Feeling the emotional walls built up around her heart crumble, Kairi burst out into tears and ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She didn't know where she was going; her main goal was just to get as far away from Sora as possible.

So you can imagine her initial shock when a strong hand grasped her slender arm and forced her to turn around. She looked up to meet deep blue eyes and instantly tried to wrench away from Sora's vice-like grasp.

The boy took hold of Kairi's shoulders and pushed her up against a tree; all the while, she was screaming in protest. He stared at her somewhat confidently and swooped down…

Kairi felt her stomach soar when Sora's lips crashed down upon hers. She felt a wide array of emotions surging through her. She had no idea why the boy that refused to love her was kissing her right now, and wanted to yell because of all the confusion. She felt angry because of Sora's brutal rejection. She felt heartbroken because the boy she loved didn't return her feelings. And worst of all, she felt like floating because the boy of her dreams was finally caressing her lips in that tender way that she'd always imagined he would.

Kairi unintentionally opened her mouth to try and mumble something, but only resulted in permitting Sora to enter her mouth. His tongue was like an explorer, wanting to search through every crevice her mouth offered. He skillfully drew out her tongue and forced it to work with him, almost performing somewhat of an erotic dance inside their mouths. Just when these pleasurable feelings were heightening, Kairi remembered the short but life-altering conversation before the heated exchange began and forcefully pushed Sora away.

Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, she glared at him and huffed angrily. Feeling too furious to form coherent sentences, she turned on the spot and started to walk away, wanting to give the brunette a taste of his own medicine. This was all a futile attempt, for Sora caught up with her once again and forced the stubborn girl to look into his eyes.

"Kairi, I meant what I said earlier." he stated, as if she didn't believe him.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she replied shrilly, letting more tears stain her naturally rosy cheeks.

"In a way, yes." Sora started inching closer, not letting Kairi walk away, no matter how much she struggled.

"Kairi, I don't like you," he said softly, placing his hands on her hips. His behavior was confusing the redhead more than anything, and she wanted nothing more that to throttle the boy for sending her heart into such a tizzy.

"I _love_ you."

Kairi's eyes widened at the simple yet meaningful statement. All she'd wanted before was a simple 'yes', but this was _definitely_ more preferable.

Slowly pulling his love closer, Sora continued.

"I don't think you're pretty. I think you're _beautiful_."

A fluttery feeling was sending Kairi's stomach into nervous jitters. Were her ears deceiving her? Was this really happening? The day she'd been waiting for ever since she'd entered adolescence was finally here. Sora leaned down, pressing his body against Kairi and enveloping her in a love-filled hug. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "And I don't want to be with you forever. I _need_ to be with you forever."

New tears formed in her indigo eyes, this time summoned by happiness. She wrapped her arms fiercely around Sora's neck, never wanting to let him go. Sobbing onto his broad shoulder, she finally relished the thought of being held in his strong arms; not just as a friend but as his love.

Sora lifted Kairi's chin up and kissed her once more, this time with such gentle passion that the kiss was worthy of Disney's most memorable kisses. He mentally made a promise to himself that he'd never let ill fate befall Kairi as long as he lived. Finishing up the kiss, Sora pulled away momentarily and fished something out of his pocket. In his hand rested a bright yellow fruit, resembling a five-pointed star. Splitting the paopu fruit in half, Sora and his love happily munched on the deliciously tangy fruit while watching a picturesque sunset diminishing before them, leaving hues of purple, orange, pink, and dusky blue behind.

_**THE END**_


End file.
